Episodio-5
Episodio-5 El Episodio-5 continua la historia de James del Universo-James. Capitulo 1:El Pillar of Autumn. 30 de Agosto de 2552.Espacio alrededor del Pillar of Autumn. El Phantom de James y Noble 6 se acerca al Pillar of Autumn. James:Aqui ODST James Roxburgh,solicito parar en el hangar. Control de hangar(radio):Recibido,detectamos dos fuentes de calor en su vehiculo. James:Noble 6 va conmigo.Necesita ayuda medica. Control de hangar(radio):Entendido,mandamos camilla y asistencia para alla. Noble 6:No aguantare mucho mas. James.No te me vayas ahora! Noble 6 cae al suelo muerto. James:James Roxburgh a control de hangar,Noble 6 ha muerto. Control de hangar(radio):Recibido.Lo siento. James:Y yo. James aterriza el Phantom y sacan el cadaver de Noble 6 en camilla.James corre hasta la sala-hospital cuando Noble 6 ya esta en camilla. Medico:Estamos de suerte,esta en coma.Tal vez encontremos una solucion,mientras tanto debera permanecer con respiracion asistida. James:Sale de la sala y camina hacia el hangar de nuevo. Keyes(radio):James Roxburgh,a cabina de pilotaje. James:Genial,ahora que? James va a la cabina de pilotaje y se reune con Bill y Keyes. Keyes:Has recuperado una pieza estrategica para nosotros.Te entregaria una insignia,pero no puedo por desobedecer ordenes directas de un superior. James:Que? Keyes:Te dije que subieras a la nave y te quedaste.Tuviste suerte de poder salir de aqui.Pero y si hubieras muerto?Y si el Covenant te hubiera capturado y les hubieras revelado informacion? James:No,hombre. Keyes:Ve a la sala y deja tu unifmre de SCDO.Seras degradado a marine de nuevo. James:Joder. James y Bill van a los camarotes y James se quita su armadura.De repente,la nave empieza a temblar. Keyes(radio):Sacad al Jefe Maestro.James,hazle pruebas para ver si esta en total funcionamiento. James:(caminando)Ni que fuera una maquina. James llega a una capsula criogenica y de ella sale John-117. James:Hola. John:Hola. James:Vamos a comprobar tu sistema de punteria.Mira aqui arriba.Bien,ahora mira abajo.Bien. James y John caminan al sistema de escudos. James:Tu armadura lleva un sistema de escudos,ponte ahi dentro para prepararlos. John se introduce en el sistema de escudos. James:Tus escudos tardaran un poco en regenerarse.Bien,ya estan cargados.Vamos a probar como funciona la regeneracion...Bien,ya estas listo. Keyes(radio):Deja los preparativos,necesitamos al Jefe. James:Bien,puedes irte. John se va y James vuelve a los camarotes.Al llegar se pone una armadura de marine. Capitulo 2:Truth and Reconciliation. 31 de Agosto de 2552.Instalacion 04,bajo el Truth and Reconciliation. John,James y unos marines armados con rifles de precision bajan de un Pelican y marcan un perimetro por la zona. Cortana:Tardareis un poco en llegar hasta el ascensor gravitatorio.Ellos no saben que estamos aqui,asi que no dispareis hasta que no estemos cerca.Aprovecharemos el factor sorpresa. El equipo de John camina por una ladera y llega hasta una plana con varios Grunts,Elites y Jackals.John descabeza a un elite con su rifle y seguidamente su equipo comienza a barrer la zona con sus rifles.Cuando acaban se dirigen a una zona con un pequeño paso junto a un precipicio. Cortana:Estais cerca. John y los demas comienzan a eliminar enemigos. Cortana:Cuidado,ese Grunt se dirige a la torreta!Eliminalo! John elimina al Grunt y continuan eliminando a los enemigos.Finalmente llegan a un lugar con un ascensor gravitatorio defendido por varios Grunts,Jackals y Elites.John y su equipo los eliminan rapidamente,pero bajan mas del ascensor gravitatorio.Cuando consiguen eliminarlos,bajan 8 Hunters del ascensor y James sube a un cañon fijo.Comienza a dispararles pero un Hunter le dispara y sale volando junto con la torreta.Consigue saltar en un momento justo antes de que la torreta caiga y John elimina al ultimo Hunter.Todos suben por el ascensor gravitatorio y llegan a una sala cerrada con varios Wraiths. James ve una silueta en el aire y dispara.Un elite Spec-Ops cae con un agujero entre ojo y ojo.Se abren las puertas y salen Grunts y Jackals,que caen agujereados por los marines y John.Tras unas cuantas oleadas de enemigos,John abre una puerta grande.La puerta da a un pasillo y este da a otra puerta que esta cerrada. John:Voy a buscar otra forma de abrirla,esperad aqui. John se va y James revisa la puerta. James:Tiene que haber otra forma de abrirla. Marine #1:Tranqui,el Jefe Maestro la abrira enseguida. James:Sabes una cosa?Yo no soy marine,soy ODST. Marine #2:Lo sabemos,pero te han degradado por desobedecer a un superior. Marine #1:A pesar de que has salvado a Noble 6 de una muerte segura. James:Ya,pero su estado es parecido a la muerte. Marine #2:Con lo de ser ODST quieres decir que te hagamos caso a ti? James:No,solo era por hablar.Por cierto,conoceis un tal equipo Penumbra? Marine #3:Si,pero solo que intentaba llegar al Pillar of Autumn por la banda contraria al equipo Noble y que no lo consiguio. James:Pues yo les ayude.Tuve un problema con un elite y tuve que escalar unas rocas,cuando consegui subir estaba frente al Pillar,y Keyes me dijo que subiera.Yo queria ayudarles,pero no me apoyaron,asi que me las apañe para salvar a Noble 6. Marine #2:Crees que hubieras podido ayudarles? James:Yo se que un elite llamado Strike iba detras de ellos,y que yo estaba a punto de matarlo. Marine #1:No se.Tal vez su jefe hubiera querido que te salvaras. James:Puede,me dijo que dejara a Strike y huyera.Aunque quedo el mas herido que yo.Ademas,me enfrente con el en otras ocasiones. James les enseña su mano a los marines,que la miran con asombro. Marine #1:Eso te lo hizo el? James:En dos ocasiones me enfrente con el como marine,despues como ODST,y espero encontrarlo de nuevo para acabar con el. De repente la puerta se abre,y ven a John luchando contra varios enemigos.James y los demas se le unen a la lucha,y consiguen barrer la habitacion en pocos segundos.Finalmente salen de otra ppuerta ancha dos Hunters,que caen por las granadas de plasma de John.John y los demas entran por una puerta y corren eliminando a los enemigos que se encontraban.Finalmente llegan a una sala con celdas,donde hay un elite Spec-Ops camuflado con espada.Cuando lo eliminan,John abre las puertas de las celdas y Keyes y los demas marines salen.James se distrae mientras Keyes dice su discurso y recoge municion para su pistola de reserva cuando Keyes y los demas marines cogen aguijoneadores y rifles de plasma. John,Keyes y los marines se dirigen a la puerta pero aparecen dos elites Spec-Ops con rifles de plasma.James agujerea el estomago de uno y seguidamente lo remata con un tiro de su pistola en la cabeza.El otro enemigo vuela por los aires a causa de los disparos del aguijoneador de Keyes.Todos salen por la puerta y tuercen a la izquierda.Se encuentran con varios Grunts a lo largo del camino que caen rapidamente.Finalmente llegan a una sala con dos Zealots camuflados con espadas.John y los demas consiguen abatirlos a duras penas,y cuando lo consiguen,se abren las puertas y aparecen mas elites.James lanza dos granadas dejando a los elites moribundos,que despues son rematados por Keyes y los demas.Finalmente llegan a un hangar con un Spirit.John y Keyes consiguen desactivar las puertas-escudo del hangar mientras son cubiertos por James y los demas marines.Finalmente suben al Spirit y salen de la nave,despues de aplastar a dos Hunters. Acaban aterrizando en una plana.James baja del Spirit. Keyes:Bien hecho James. John:James? James:De nada,señor.Adios John. Keyes cierra las compuertas del Spirit y James se sienta en una roca.Pocos minutos despues,llega un Pelican con Bill que lo recoge. Bill:Te llevo? James:No veo porque no. James sube al Pelican y este despega. James:A donde vamos?El Pillar of Autumn se estrello. Bill:Vamos a ir a la UNSC Say My Name.Pero por precaucion,saldremos de este extraño planeta y nos recogeran mas lejos de aqui.Por cierto,tu armadura de ODST esta ahi atras.Bienvenido de nuevo a la elite. James pasa al fondo del Pelican. Capitulo 3:Las Calles de Mombasa 2 de Enero de 2553.UNSC Say My Name-Nueva Mombasa. Se ve una sala con una mesa.En la sala estan Buck,James,Bill,Stan y Chips Dubbo. Buck:Bajareis y activareis unas antiaereas por si acaso la corbeta intenta huir.Una vez activadas,yo y mi equipo bajaremos y entraremos por la fuerza a la corbeta.Como no podra huir,no tendra mas remedio que intentar acabar con nosotros,pero vosotros subireis como refuerzo y les daremos desde las dos bandas. Bill:Entendido. James:Eh? El equipo de James se dirige a las capsulas y se sientan.Las capsulas se giran y se ve la Tierra.James mira a los lados y ve las capsulas de Stan,Bill y Chips Dubbo. James:Cual es el plan? Se enciende una pantalla y aparece Buck. Buck(radio):Te lo repito:Vais a activar unas antiaereas para que la corbeta no pueda huir.Despues coged un Pelican de la policia y subid a la corbeta para atacar. Las capsulas se lanzan pero un cohete sale de la corbeta y explota en medio,provocando la dispersion de las capsulas. James:Aguantad las puertas y activad los paracaidas tan pronto entreis en atmosfera! Bill:Me cago en el profeta! La capsula de James entra en atmosfera cerca del ascensor orbital.Choca contra un refuerzo del ascensor provocando que su paracaidas se rompa y cayendo a mucha velocidad.Finalmente cae junto al ascensor orbital.James abre la puerta y sale.Coge sus armas y activa la radio de su casco. James:Me recibe alguien?Soy James.Cambio. Stan(radio):Aqui Stan.He caido en la Reserva Uplift.Cambio. James:Yo en el ascensor orbital.Cambio. Stan(radio):Veo un Hu-Civ.Lo tomare y me dirigire a tu posicion.Cambio. James:No hace falta.Ya voy yo.Cambio. Stan(radio):El ascensor orbital es una zona facilmente defendible.Nos quedaremos alli hasta recibir nuevas ordenes.Cambio. James:De acuerdo.Monto una barricada.Cambio y corto. James tira unas cajas por el suelo a modo de barricada y revisa su armamento.Cuando estaba colocando su cuarta caja ve la silueta de unos Brutes y Grunts a lo lejos. Brute:Ha caido una por ahi!Matadlo! Grunt:Esta ahi! James mata a un Grunt y recoge una granada de plasma. Grunt:Te ganaremos porque...Somos mas! James le lanza una granada a un Brute que se agacha y la granada se pega a la cabeza del otro.Este enloquece y corre hacia James pero solo consigue matar al otro Brute. Grunt:El lider ha muerto.Corred! James usa su subfusil para abatir a los enemigos restantes.Finalmente llega Stan en un Hu-Civ. Stan.Que ha pasado aqui? James:Me iban a ganar porque...Eran mas,pero soy mas listo. Stan:Bueno.Yo llevaba una radio de mas alcance en la capsula,y me la he traido.La pondre encima de esa caja. Stan saca una radio del coche y la pone encima de una caja.Seguidamente la enciende. Stan:Aqui Stan,hay alguien? Chips Dubbo(radio):Aqui Dubbo.Tengo un Warthog.Estoy defendiendo a unos policias pero vamos mal.Donde estais? Stan:Estamos en el ascensor orbital. Chips(radio):Estamos? Stan:Yo y James.Tienes noticias de Bill? Chips(radio):Ninguna.Vamos a intentar venir en el Warthog,pero creo que los policias no aguantaran mucho. Stan:Recibido. Stan sale de la radio y entra al ascensor orbital. Stan.Esto esta desierto. James:Lo se.Nadie quiere estar en un lugar donde pasan muchos Covenant.Y nosotros tampoco deberiamos estar. Stan:Si,pero los civiles no tienen subfusiles y granadas. James:Lo que debemos hacer es reagruparnos con nuestro equipo,y terminar la mision.Atento! James y Stan se cubren y ven llegar un Warthog de transporte con varios cadaveres de policias excepto uno,siendo perseguidos por dos Ghosts.James y estan lanzan granadas que pasa el Warthog por encima y destrozan los Ghosts.Finalmente,Chips para el coche y el y el policia se reunen con James y Stan. Chips:Bueno,ahora solo falta encontrar a Bill. Policia:Si decis otro ODST lo vi cerca del hospital.Por lo visto se hizo daño y buscaba un botiquin. James:Y no fuiste con el? Policia:Estaba ocupado matando Grunts,y el estaba herido.No creo que fuera a arriesgar su vida para salvar a cinco policias. James:Pues solo tenemos que ir al hospital. Chips:Es un Hog de transporte,asi que podemos ir todos. James:Pues yo piloto. James sube al asiento del conductor y Stan se sienta a su lado.Mientras Chips y el policia se sientan detras. James conduce por un callejon y sale del ascensor orbital.Conduce por una calle con un puesto medico. Superintendente:Optican.Atencion Medica inmediata.Siguiente puesto a 10 manzanas. James:Que? Policia:El Superintendente ayuda a la gente usando los dialogos de publicidad. Continuan conduciendo cuando se enciende una pantalla con un video que va cambiando. Superintendente:Cuidado...Detras...No deseados.Objetos perdidos...a 9 manzanas. James:Traduce. Policia:Enemigos a las 6! James acelera mientras Chips,Stan y el policia miran hacia atras.Aparecen dos Grunts en Ghosts.Stan y Chips tiran granadas.Un Ghosts esquiva una,el otro la recibe encallada en el cañon y el Ghost explota.Un pedazo sale volando y hiere al policia en la cabeza que cae inconsciente.James tira una granada bajo su coche,que explota cuando el Ghost pasaba por encima explotandolo.James para junto a otra pantalla esperando instrucciones. Superintendente:Puesto de informacion anulado. Se enciende un video y sale el Dr.Endesha. Dr.Endesha(radio):Quienes sois? James:Me llamo James Roxburgh.Soy un ODST y voy en busca de mi compañero.Se llama Bill,y creemos que esta en el hospital. Dr.Endesha(radio):Pues no le sirve para nada.La ciudad ha sido evacuada,no hay personal medico. James:Una pregunta.Como es que el Superintendente nos da pistas? Dr.Endesha(radio):Es un secreto.Se llama Virgil. James:Ah.Bueno gracias. En la pantalla aparece el simbolo de 'Keep It Clean'. Superintendente:Mantenga la ciudad limpia. James:Eso quiere decir que matemos a todos los enemigos que encontremos? Chips.Eso creo. James:Pues con gusto. James continua por las carreteras hasta llegar al edificio del hospital.Alli hay otra pequeña pantalla. Superintendente:Edificio del hospital.Objetos perdidos en primera planta. James:Ya habeis oido.Vamos. James y Stan entran en el edificio.Chips se queda con el policia.James enciende una linterna y la coge en una mano con el subfusil en la otra. James:Ascensor o escaleras? Stan:Yo no me arriesgaria a quedarnos encerrados.Mejor por escaleras. James:Vale. James y Stan suben por las escaleras y miran por las habitaciones. James:Bill!Estas ahi? James y Stan llegan a una bifurcacion y James hace signos de separarse.Stan se va por un lado mientras James va por el otro.James mira en una habitacion y encuentra a Bill atandose una venda alrededor de la pierna. Bill:Hola James. James:Venga.Puedes caminar? Bill:Con alguna dificultad. James:Vamos,tenemos un coche esperando fuera. Stan:Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! James:Mierda,vamos. James y Bill van al salon donde deberia ir Stan y encuentran a Stan estrellado en la pared y a un Brute caudillo con un martido.El Brute se dirige a Bill pero es interrumpido por James,que le clava el cuchillo en la barriga.Aprovecha para poner una granada de plasma en su martillo y lo lanza de una patada al otro lado de la sala.El Brute lanza el martillo antes de explotar.James vacia su cargador contra el brute y consigue quitarle los escudos,provocando que se distraiga.James aprovecha esa ocasion para coger el martillo y volar por los aires al brute justo antes de aplastar a Bill,que le vacia el cargador en vano. James:Mierda.Uno menos. Bill:Se mas respetuoso. James:Tendria que haber ido yo en vez de el. James y Bill salen del hospital y se encuentran con Chips y el policia contra varios Jackals.James y Bill los eliminan y suben al coche.El policia muere. Chips:Y Stan? James:Lo hemos perdido. Chips:Mierda. Bill abre la radio. Bill:Aqui William Davies.Me recibe alguien? Dutch(radio):Aqui Taylor Miles.Estoy en la reserva Uplift.Voy con unos marines.Tengo que cruzar el puente,pero el Covenant no me deja. Bill:Tranquilo Dutch,vamos para alla. James conduce hacia la Reserva Uplift y al llegar se reunen con Dutch. Dutch:Gracias a Dios.Ayudadme a limpiar la zona para que podamos marcharnos. James:Y el resto de tu equipo? Dutch:Disperso,muerto,no se... James y los demas comienzan a matar Brutes.Tras una larga pelea,se reunen con el Warthog en la entrada de la puerta,pero no paran de llegar enemigos. Dutch:James,Bill,necesito que me hagais un favor.Yo y Chips vamos a continuar.Cuando hayamos completado la mision mandare un Pelican a buscaros. James:No se si podremos. Bill.Claro que si. James:Mandaras un Pelican? Dutch:Si. Dutch sube a un coche con Chips y se van.El ascensor orbital se hace pedazos y estos empiezan a caer. Bill:Mira! James:No puedo.Estoy distraido matando enemigos,y lo mismo deberias hacer tu. Bill.De acuerdo. Capitulo 4:No damos una 5 de Enero de 2553.Reserva Uplift. James y Bill esperan un Pelican que se acerca.Finalmente suben. James:Ya era hora. Bill:Ya era dia! El Pelican despega y se dispone a salir de alli pero un Banshee viene y lo derriba.Solo sobreviven James y Bill. James:Mierda!Siempre igual! Bill corre a la cabina pero no le da tiempo ya que entran Grunts y se distrae.Cuando consiguen acabar con ellos salen del Pelican escondiendose de la siguiente oleada.Los Grunts entran,se oye rudo de disparos y seguidamente se van.Bill y James vuelven a entrar pero la radio no funciona. James:Que cabrones. Curiosidades *Este episodio precede al primero del Universo-1105. *La fecha esta mal ya que ocurre durante 2553 pero realmente ocurre un año antes.Esto se debe a un fallo del escritor pero ha cambiado porque . *Pese a que James tiene una RCA casi no la usa y prefiere radios normales. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Universo-James Categoría:Saga-I